


Demons and Nutella: The AUs

by orphan_account



Category: Demons and Nutella, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU for Demons and Nutella, Demons and Nutella - Freeform, Gen, it's for a fic on FF, please read that fic before you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Alternate Universes specific for the Demons and Nutella universe, the original Demons and Nutella is posted on FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kendal Evans's father is attempting to overthrow James M, the tyrant of Greystone, England.  
Amy brushed hair from her eyes. "He's almost the only person who will never have to worry about eating tomorrow."

Kendal glanced up at the house. It was modern, classy, and gorgeous. A balcony overlooked the dismal city. She wondered if he ever used that balcony. Who would want to look at this city?

"But I don't worry much." Amy continued. "I'd worry less if dad didn't owe him so much."

Kendal patted Amy's shoulder. Her father owed James a tidy sum of money, no one knows what for. Most of the Lake's extra money went to paying off that debt.

Sometimes, it seemed as if James owned the city, which, Kendal admitted, he practically did. Kendal wanted to leave, there was a world so far away from Greystone, England. But she was kept from it.

It was her father. It was William Evans who knew that he had a duty to this town. He was willing to stay in this sorry place to help all these sorry people.

But honestly, it was the people who kept Kendal from fleeing in the dead of night. It was Amy, and her constant fear of her father going to Debtor's prison. It was Oliver, working for his family while his sister was ill. It was Victor, playing his old piano, trying to keep the weak candle of hope burning.

Kendal sighed. "This is me." She said once they reached Kendal's house.

"Goodnight, Kendal. Stay safe." Amy said. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." She said.

"I hope." Amy replied, before walking away.

Kendal entered the house, breathing in the familiar smell of home. The house consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and living room. It wasn't much, but it  
was more than almost anyone else had.

Kendal threw her faded purple book bag on the sofa and settled into her favorite chair. Soon after she had curled up with her book, her father returned home.

"Hello, daddy." Kendal said, looking up from her book. 

"Hello, sweetheart." William said, kissing the top of her head. "How was school?"

"We need new desks. And new lights. And new sharpeners. And new textbooks." She said. William sighed.

"We're working on that." He said.

Kendal managed a smile. She knew that her father was trying to make their town a better place. Maybe when his work was done, they could finally leave.

But fate already had plans for her.

oOo

At 7 PM, there was a knock on their door.

Amy Lake collapsed into Kendal's arms, sobbing.

"My father..." She said. "He took him away..."

"Oh, Amy..." Kendal sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

"Kendal, what's going on?" William asked. His words stopped when he saw Amy. He seemed to know.

"If he isn't released, we'll be out on the streets!" Amy wept. "And he won't be released until he's worked off his debt, and I just know that James is going to keep him in that prison forever, I'm never going to see my dad again!" 

Kendal held Amy closer, rubbing her back as she cried. 

"You and Livi can stay here, if need be." William said.

"Livi left. She went to mum's." Amy explained.

Kendal shared a glance with William. Livi would have jumped at any chance to leave.

"Then stay with us." William insisted. "Until we can get this figured out."

"But everything I have is-"

"I'll go get your things." William said. "Kendal, stay with Amy."

"But-"

"Kendal, do as I say. Please." William said, grabbing his jacket. Kendal sighed and nodded.

"That's my girl. I'll be back soon. Don't answer the door."

William left.

Both girls curled up under Kendal's favorite quilt and waited. Silent tears slid down Amy's freckled cheeks. 

"Someone needs to go to James. That's the only way I'll see dad again." Amy whispered.

Kendal thought for a moment. A plan began to form. 

She glanced at the ring around her neck. Would it be enough to pay Amy's debt? If anything, it would buy more time.

Kendal made up her mind. She was going to go to James.

That night, when Amy and her father were both asleep, Kendal, for the first time in her life, snuck out of the house.

Luckily, it was a short walk to James' manor. It was the master of the house himself who answered.

His eyes were dark.

So dark.

"Can I help you?" He drawled. He did not sound helpful.

"M-my friend..." She began. "My friend Amelia Lake has...I'm representing her."

"Lake? The daughter of that urchin who couldn't pay his debts?"

Kendal's blood boiled. "Yes. I want to pay his debt."

James laughed. "How, my dear? How do you plan on doing that?"

Kendal held out the ring and the chain. "Is this...will this pay his debt? Or is it not enough?"

"You're right." James said, taking the necklace. 

"I am?"

"Yes. It's not enough."

Kendal's heart sank.

"But you do have something more valuable."

Kendal suppressed a shudder. She had seen girls, some of them younger than her, come to James' doorstep in the evening, desperate for the resources to feed themselves. 

"You're William Evans' little girl, aren't you?" It was not a question. He knew.

Kendal nodded.

"Information is what I seek." He hissed. "And you have that information."

Kendal's shudder was very noticeable, but relief also coursed through her. He wanted something still, but at least he didn't want that.

"That is the only way that I will release Aidan Lake."

"But-"

"Information, you brat. I don't want to force you."

"You wouldn't." Kendal said. The words tumbled from her lips, she knew that she had said the worst possible thing.

James grabbed her wrist and pulled, Kendal screamed.

"Kendal!" Someone cried. She felt two hands on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"This isn't over."

The door closed.

"What the hell were you thinking? There are other girls that need that money more than you do."

Kendal's rescuer was Victor; most likely walking home after working the late shift at the gas station where he worked. Oliver was with him, the two worked together. The difference was that Oliver had two other jobs along with the gas station. 

"I wasn't selling myself." Kendal said. "He took Amy's dad away, I was selling my necklace."

"Do you really think that he would have wanted your necklace?" Victor asked. "Jesus Christ, Kendal."

"I had to do something." Kendal replied.

Victor's expression softened.

"It was still a stupid thing to do." Oliver said. "God, you could have died, Kendal. He would have murdered you in the goddamn street."

"I know." Kendal said.

"C'mon. Let's take you home." Victor said. 

When they returned, the lights in the house were on. William was sitting in the living room with Victor's parents and Oliver's family.

"It's just not safe for any of them anymore." He was saying.

As soon as they entered the room, Victor's mother threw her arms around her son.

"What's going on?" Victor asked.

"We'll be back in fifteen minutes. He won't be late." Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Late for what?" Kendal, Victor, and Oliver asked in unison.

"You need to leave. Soon." Oliver's father said. "Tonight."

"What?" Kendal asked. "Why?"

"If you don't go, you will be James' targets. All of you." William said, looking at the four teens.

"Where will we go?" Amy asked, joining the trio.

"A friend of mine. In London. I'll explain later. Be ready to depart in twenty minutes." William said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kendal demanded as Victor and Oliver left. 

"It's not safe, sweetpea." He sighed. Tears were pooling in his eyes. "I have to let you go for a while."

"But..."

William pulled Kendal into an embrace. For fifteen minutes, they stayed that way. Kendal wanted to cry, but couldn't.

How could she go? How could he send her away? Her father was all she had, all she ever had. Kendal's family had always been small, but she was fine with that. How could she leave the person she loved most?

Victor and Oliver returned. Amy came into the living room carrying two worn duffel bags.

"I packed a few things for you." She said, handing one of them to Kendal.

"Thank you." Kendal whispered.

The goodbyes were said. Painful, stressed words rang against the room. Potentially final kisses and embraces were given.

A car arrived in front of the house.

"I love you!" Kendal called to her father as they drove away.

"I love you, Kendal!" Her father yelled back.

It was then, in the backseat of that car, sitting between Amy and Victor, when Kendal finally cried. She cried long and hard for the uncertainty of her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson woke, tangled in sheets and the love of his life.

"John," Sherlock's voice rang against the room. "Are you wake?"

"Yes, darling." John yawned.

"Have you changed your mind about the-"

"William's daughter is still staying with us, as are her friends."

Sherlock sighed. "John-"

"He's my best friend, Sherlock. He's working to free a captured city, he saved my life when I was twenty. I owe him this and so much more."

"Do you even know this girl?"

"Yes." That wasn't a complete lie. When William's daughter was born, John got to hold her. He remembered blue eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Kate...or Kelley...something that starts with a K."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't expect my help."

"I wouldn't dream of it." John said, kissing his dark curls.

Despite his current mood, Sherlock smiled. How he loved his John, though most thought his only attraction to him came from his outrageous amounts of money.

That was completely untrue. Sherlock was twenty-seven when he met John, a stranded, lonely war hero. Over the course of a year, John had inherited and invested his small family fortune, and became one of the richest men in the world. 

Sherlock was, to put it simply, a detective. His mind was a brilliant factory, spewing out deductions at a moment's notice. John was deeply in love with that brain, and more than anything, that heart.

"Sex will have to be much quieter if we're going to have four children around."

"I have their rooms set up on the other side of the manor." John said.

"We'll still have to be quieter." Sherlock said. John nodded.

"You can't have everything." He said with a shrug. "Now, let's get ready to welcome them."

oOo

Kendal was leaned against Victor's chest when she woke. Amy was slumped against her shoulder, her steady breathing told Kendal that she was asleep. She glanced at Victor, who was asleep leaned against Oliver, who rested on the arm rest. Kendal was grateful for their private train car. It gave them a chance to mourn, to worry, to remind each other that they were not alone. 

Victor's jacket was draped over the two of them like a blanket. Kendal used her free hand to wrap it more snugly around the two of them. She looked over at Oliver, who had placed his jacket over Amy. Wasn't he cold?

Kendal pushed that out of her mind and let it wander. The events of last night were still fresh in her memory, and they still provoked thousands if questions.

"Kendal?"

Kendal looked up. "Good morning, Victor." 

"Do you know how close we are?"

"I imagine we're very close."

Victor sighed. "You scared?"

"Very." She said. "I've never met this John Watson, I don't know what he stands for or what he does for a living..."

Victor slipped out from under Kendal, who placed Amy on the seat, resting on Oliver, carefully so as not to wake her.

"I want to go home." Victor said, looking out the window.

"So do I." Kendal sighed. "We'd be at school by now."

"The choir will suffer without their best Soprano."

"And best tenor."

"Colin isn't missing choir today."

Kendal elbowed him. "I was trying to compliment you."

"And I was complimenting Colin Williams."

"He does have nice breath support."

Victor laughed. That made Kendal smile.

"Do you miss home?" Kendal asked.

Victor nodded. "I miss Jade and Anna. Do you miss William?"

Kendal nodded. "Do you think we can write to him?"

"I'm sure." Victor said. He looked so sad when he said so, though. Kendal leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be okay."

oOo

Four hollow-eyed teenagers, clad in jeans and flannels were at their doorstep. Shaking hands carried worn suitcases; faded backpacks were slung across shuddering shoulders.

Two boys and two girls. Sherlock went down the line, silently deducing.

The shorter of the two boys had dark shadows under his eyes. He was the oldest of three, with two stressed, yet still loving parents. He was also the oldest of his friends. His green eyes looked mature and beaten-down. The beanie over his caramel-colored hair was nearly three years old.

The first girl, the taller of the two, had tears staining her freckled cheeks. The spaces beneath her brown eyes were pale, so she slept had slept well, but not easily. Her red, wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She carried extreme anxiety, for herself and for her friends- and someone else. Her father. She came from a broken home, but dreams were still held in her heart.

The second boy had dark, incredibly dark eyes, like black tunnels. But he carried something none of the others did. There was hope shining in those dark eyes. Nervously, he pushed a number of dark curls away from his forehead.

And the last girl, the shortest among them. Straight brunette tresses flowed down her back, reaching the end of her ribs and the beginning of her waist. Long eyelashes framed two eyes; Sherlock wasn't sure what color they were, they were too grey to be blue and too blue to be grey. This was William's child. 

"William Evans sent you?" Sherlock asked after ushering them inside. John elbowed him, reminding him to behave.

The four nodded.

"My father did, yes." The blue-eyed girl said. A deduction hit Sherlock as soon as she spoke. This girl sang.

"So, you're William's daughter?" John asked. 

"Yes, sir. Kendal Evans. This is Amy," the redheaded girl waved nervously. "And Oliver and Victor." Both boys nodded, betraying no emotion.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you." John said. "We'll have someone lead you to your rooms, I'm afraid I must go, though. See you all at dinner."

The four shared glances. At first glance, it was the beginning of a quiet relationship.

oOo

Kendal slid her hand underneath the silk-covered pillow. Her body seemed to small for the bed, her mind seemed to small for her body.

Her room was larger than her home in Greystone, and it felt a million times emptier. The vanity, wardrobe, bookshelf, and the windows stared at her. An ache in her youthful heart assaulted her.

"Kendal?"

The girl sat up. "Come in."

Amy's red hair illuminated the dark room. 

"Hey." She said.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Sleepover?"

Kendal smiled. "Sure."

Amy crawled under the duvet. Kendal turned on her side to face her.

"Do you miss home?"

Amy nodded. "But this isn't too bad, is it? Sherlock and Dr. Watson don't seem too bad."

"They don't." Kendal agreed.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in." The two girls said.

"Amy's not in her room." Oliver said. Victor entered behind him.

"Yeah, she's in here." Kendal said.

"Hey, Ollie." She said, waving. 

"Care to join us?" Kendal asked.

"Well, I can't sleep anyway." Oliver said, sitting beside Amy.

"Turn on the lamp, would you?" Kendal asked Victor, who obliged before sitting beside Kendal.

"Dr. Watson seems okay." Victor began. 

"He knows how to decorate a room."

"And pick sugar babies." Oliver said.

"Sherlock is his age, Ollie." Kendal reminded him.

"And they love each other." Amy insisted.

"Then why aren't they married?"

"Why is marriage necessary?" Kendal shot back.

"Yeah, why tie yourself down?" Victor agreed.

"And maybe he's waiting for the right time to propose."

Victor laughed, but the laugh turned into a yawn. Kendal could feel tiredness weighing her down, as well.

Amy fell back against the pillow, still laughing. "We should sleep." She gasped out.

"Turn the light off when you two are done chatting." Oliver said, pulling the velvet love seat beside the bed. Both Amy and Oliver were asleep within moments.

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted." Kendal said. "But I can't sleep."

Victor fell beside her. Kendal, needing his comfort, rested her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Victor." She said.

"Goodnight, Kendal." He answered before turning off the light.

oOo

When John walked past Kendal's bedroom, he could only see a small fraction of the room.

After opening the door, he took in the sight.

Amy was breathing deeply, soundly asleep beside Oliver, who rested on the love seat that he had pushed to the side of the bed. Kendal leaned against Victor's shoulder, the duvet pulled up to her cheekbones.

A ghost of a smile crossed John's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. Your words mean the world to this lonely writer:)


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days; the four teens busied themselves writing letters and exploring the house.

Oliver spent most of his time in the library; in his heart of hearts, he was a true bookworm. After John had learned that Amy loved to draw, dozens of sketchpads, pencils, and other supplies mysteriously appeared in her room.

Victor and Kendal's salvation, however, was a room between the library and a spare room. It had ivory walls and rich carpet, like the rest of the house, burgundy tapestries decorated the walls. 

In the center, surrounded by overstuffed furniture, was a grand piano. Victor's family owned an old piano, but it was nothing compared to this masterpiece. 

The two stumbled upon the room. Victor's brown eyes widened. 

"Oh my God..." He breathed.

"Go try it!" Kendal urged him.

"I don't- I'm not sure if-"

"Victor, what's the worst that could happen? And you're so good, they can't complain!"

"Alright, then. Sing something. I'll play for you."

"Me?"

"You're so good, they can't complain." Victor mocked. Kendal glared at him.

"Fine, then." She said.

Victor sat on the piano bench, Kendal stood beside him.

"What shall I play?" He wondered aloud.

"The one that your mother loves so much."

"She loves if because you sing it."

"Then I'll sing." Kendal said. Victor smiled. His hands graced the keys.

Kendal took a deep breath, and began to sing.

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall,  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time,

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go.

Victor's hands left the keys. Kendal smiled.

"That was lovely."

Both turned to face the doorway, where Sherlock stood. 

"Oh..." Victor's voice trailed off.

"Thank you." Kendal said, blushing.

"John enjoys music, you know."

And Sherlock knew that he loved Kendal's voice. They had been siting together when Victor began to play. By the second verse, tears were streaming down John's face. 

Sherlock also knew that John wanted a child of his own; he used to have a niece, a little girl who Harry adopted, but she passed away when she was seven years of age. That had been the closest thing to a daughter John had ever had.

They had discussed children, of course, but in the end, Sherlock was too dangerous.

Maybe that was why John was so willing to take them in.

"You're welcome to use the room." Sherlock said. "You're both rather talented."

Kendal and Victor shared a glance, and smiled.

oOo

Matt took all of his courage and knocked on James' door.

"We need to talk." James said, pulling Matt inside.

"About?"

"William knows."

"How does he-"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have come to you."

"How can we get the information we need?"

"His baby girl."

"He has a daughter?"

"She's staying with John Watson, the tycoon in London."

"And will she know?"

"She's the only one who does know. And it's your job to find out."

oOo

First it was sketchpads in Amy's room. Then it was books on Oliver's bedside table. Slowly, worn flannels and jeans were replaced with khakis and sweaters, dresses and skirts. Tee-shirts and sweats were replaced with silk pajamas. The four knew how the replacements had happened.

"Probably tired of having us look like the sweepings of the street." Oliver said one morning while the three dressed.

"Don't be like that." Amy said, trying one of a dozen new berets on over her vibrant hair. "It's kind of him."

"It can't last, though. We're only here for a bit." Oliver said. He made it a point to dress as simply as possible. "We can't grow used to it."

"Zip me up, will you?" Kendal asked Victor. Guided by his hand, the zipper glided up the back of Kendal's dress. With vanity that disgusted Oliver and amused Amy, Kendal smiled at her becoming reflection.

"Wealth suits you." Amy said with a laugh.

"Because she was born into it." Oliver said. "No one poor comes to Greystone by choice."

Kendal's eyes widened.

"Kendal, no, I didn't mean-"

She was already out the door. How dare he accuse her of...

That was the wedge between Kendal and her friends; it was the fact that she always had enough. And why was that anything to be ashamed of?

Kendal looked at her reflection in the hall mirror. Her dress, with it's satin texture and flowing skirt, the ribbon tying two strands of hair from of her face, the shining black flats that had replaced worn Converse...she was a perfect picture. She was beautiful. She would hold her head high and refuse to be shamed.

Then Kendal looked closer. Patches of pink had appeared beneath her eyes. Her eyes were glassy, and her face the same as ever.

She was angry and proud. Neither of those things were winsome.

The girl left the house to stroll about the garden until she cooled off. 

A bush of pale violet roses caught her eye. Violet was Kendal's favorite color.

"They're lovely, aren't they?"

Kendal spun around. A very handsome blonde boy with piercing green eyes faced her.

"God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kendal laughed, relieved.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "I'm supposed to tend to the..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kendal said, moving aside so he could tend to the bush.

"Don't be." He said. "They've been getting out of hand. There are more thorns than roses."

"They're beautiful." Kendal said.

"Compared to other things, I wouldn't use that word."

Kendal blushed.

"So, I think I'd notice someone like you. Where did you come from?"

"John, John Watson, is a friend of my father's." Kendal said ambiguously.

"Ah." He said. "Cool." He didn't seem at all skeptical. "Well, I come by every day to help with the garden...if you want to meet me tomorrow. We could make a day of it."

Kendal's already fluttering heart leapt from her chest. 

"Alright." She said. "I'll see you then."

Tony smiled. "Until then, m'lady." He took her hand and pressed his lips to her forefinger.

With a furious blush, Kendal fled back into the house.

oOo

"Did you see that?" Amy asked. "Did you see that? He kissed her-"

"Amy, we were all here." Oliver said. "We all saw."

"He's a cutie." Amy said.

Victor, saying nothing, walked away from the window. It was fortunate, because Kendal entered the room at that moment.

"Hey." She giggled. "Hey, my loves."

"Hey, Kenderella." Amy said without a trace of subtlety.

"I have so much to tell you." Kendal said. "About a certain Prince Charming."

Kendal and Amy left the room in a flutter.

"Leave it to Kendal." Oliver said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Leave it to Ken." Victor said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...so, Tony Smith? Let's see if he's any more popular in this universe.  
> Please review, my loves!  
> Love,  
> Carlie

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the original Demons and Nutella, you probably think this is an insult to the Sherlock fandom. Thank you for reading!


End file.
